


【抹布兹/瓦兹】Until Dawn

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *R-18，DNT利普施塔特战败if*箱子点梗产物。如果哪里歪掉了就一定是翻译器的锅。*包含了我对鲁兹的所有醒脾大集合。
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz, Mob/Cornelius Lutz
Kudos: 4





	【抹布兹/瓦兹】Until Dawn

“法伦海特中将阁下，房间里面是重要的犯人，所以如果没有布朗胥百克公爵的手令，下官不能私自开门。”

“我是舰队的提督之一，是击败叛乱者的人，同样也拥有贵族的头衔，难道你认为我会放他们逃走吗？”法伦海特注视着面前的士兵。虽然他不是个喜欢惹麻烦的人，但在必要的时候，他水蓝色的眼睛也能充满威慑力。

“请您不要为难下官。”看守的中尉仍旧是一脸公事公办的表情。

“……那么几天前兰斯堡伯爵的侄子私自将里面的犯人带走，又是怎么回事呢？”

察觉到了中尉仍旧不想放人，法伦海特略带玩味地反问了一句。很明显，他遭到拒绝只是因为自身的爵位太低。在混乱的贵族联合军里，与其说是遵守军阶和军纪，还不如说这又是一个依照个人爵位背景来分高低的特权阶级社会，法伦海特想。因为在听到了这句话后，他看到守门的中尉立刻偏移了视线，纠结了一会，最终还是从门前退开了一步。

“……明日早晨军舰会在奥丁降落，到时候会有宪兵来将里面的犯人带去处刑……所以请阁下在明早之前，务必要将俘虏带回到这里——”

“放心吧，只是几个小时而已。”法伦海特点点头，迈步越过了看守的士兵。

禁止通行的红色亮灯跳转成允许进入的绿色，高级俘虏监禁室的合金门自动打开。房间里是戴着电子手铐，正坐在椅子上沉思的瓦列——在一年前的亚斯提会战中，法伦海特曾被这个男人带领的舰队救过命。因此在罗严克拉姆阵营战败后，他虽然无法直接将瓦列放走，但却可以用到达奥丁前最后一晚的短暂自由，来偿还对方曾经的恩情。

“一个人呆在房间里这么久，一起出去走走吧。”

“不会给阁下带来麻烦吗？”红褐发色的提督看了过来。

“如果只是让贵官在舰上散散步的话，我还是能做到的。”法伦海特轻声说，“十分抱歉，只是我没办法再做更多了。”

“别这么说，是我该感谢你才对。”虽然仍旧戴着手铐，但在法伦海特的运作下，瓦列终于得以暂时走出关押室的大门，“能够最后再看一眼这片宇宙的样子，已经是很幸运的事情了。”

并排的两人走在装饰奢华的军舰里，瓦列伸手轻轻划过透明落地窗的表面。以人类的眼睛看去，窗外的宇宙仍旧漆黑而安静。

“我真的没想到，罗严克拉姆侯爵这样的人物，竟然会在利普施塔特因为那样离奇的原因而战败。法伦海特，这几天我一直在思考，这是宇宙在庇佑高登巴姆王朝吗？”

承载着主帅的伯伦希尔被交互的引力在一瞬间撕扯成纯白的雪片，无数的军舰在还没有见到敌人之前就被突然形成的巨大黑洞所吞噬——每当闭上眼睛的时候，这噩梦般的一幕就会在瓦列的脑海里再次重现。

就像是这片宇宙在拒绝着光芒，这样下去，银河究竟什么时候才能迎来黎明呢？

“以及，法伦海特，我想问问你另一件事情。你知道鲁兹现在在哪里吗？自从五天前他被人从监禁室里带走之后，就再也没有回来过了。”

法伦海特虽然与鲁兹是幼年军校的同届毕业生，但其实他与鲁兹并不是很熟悉。法伦海特听说过瓦列与鲁兹曾同为吉尔菲艾斯提督的副将，不仅在战场上配合得当，两人私下里的关系也十分要好。瓦列甚至偶尔还会将自己的孩子在忙碌的时候拜托给鲁兹照顾。而正因为此，白发的提督才纠结着到底要不要将鲁兹的消息告诉瓦列——毕竟那可不是什么好消息。

“怎么了？难道是不能说吗？”身旁人的沉默让瓦列疑惑地侧过头来。

“也不是。”法伦海特的眉毛拧的愈发的紧。想到了这几天都传到了他旗舰上有关鲁兹提督的那些不堪入耳的流言，他终于忍不住叹了一口气，“我只是觉得……阁下还是别知——”

他话还没说完，瓦列就看到了横向走道上跑来的两道人影直接将法伦海特撞了个趔趄。

“……你们两个在乱跑什么？”

差点摔倒的法伦海特的目光扫过面前两个冒失的下士。这两人脸上红光满面，甚至带有还没来得及消去的兴奋之色，直到他们发现自己竟冲撞了一位提督，这才吓得发起抖来。而法伦海特明明也只是随口一问，这两人竟一直低着头，支支吾吾地说不出原因。

“不是紧急军情，却在走道上乱跑。你们是想要我叫来宪兵队吗？”

法伦海特在无关食物和钱的时候，并不是个斤斤计较的人。他本来只想吓吓这两个毛糙的下士，好让他们长点记性，但他却没想到他一提到‘宪兵队’这个词，眼前两个人竟吓得膝盖一软，差点跪了下来。

“阁下，真的十分对不起，请饶过我们！我们只是想去看看……”领头的下士一边看着法伦海特明显要求他继续说的脸色，一边小心翼翼地选着词——直到他看到了法伦海特的身边，一个红褐发色的高级军官也戴着电子手铐。

“……您一定也知道，这艘船上一共有两个高级军官俘虏。”

大概是突然明白了法伦海特在干什么，下士的胆子顿时也大了起来，“其中那个淡金色头发的中将……听说因为和舰长在士官时期结过仇，在宪兵队的问询结束之后就没再被送到高级军官监禁室看押，反倒被带到了舰长的私人休息室去。”

“最开始……里面不断地传来一些声音，您懂的……但后来听说舰长的拷问不顺利，就找来宪兵队的人一次性要了三倍剂量的自白剂，还混着点什么别的东西给他打了……结果……那个俘虏现在大概是已经被宪兵队的拷问药剂弄坏了脑子。”

“……这是什么意思？”

虽然瓦列对鲁兹被带走后的遭遇已经有所准备，但下士模糊的用词仍让他心里涌上了一阵不安。回答问题的下士盯着红褐发色的提督俘虏看了看，见法伦海特没有阻止，只得艰难地补充道，“这……这……下官也不好解释，但听说那个俘虏又被舰长带到私人休息室外面那条走廊里了，所以我们这才想去看看。”

……去看什么？一位被俘虏的提督怎么会与他们这些下级士官扯上关系？领头的下士不敢将话说的太明白，但好在那个白发的提督并没有再追问。在皱着眉听完了他的回答之后，立刻就带着身边的另一个高级俘虏离开了。

看着他们的背影，下士这才松了一口气，一边嘀咕着难不成高级军官们都喜欢这么玩，一边拉着身后还呆在那里的同伴再次急急火火地抄进了另一条通道。

“……还发什么呆呢！快点，你还想不想操那只肉壶了？再去晚了可就没得玩了！”

从那个红褐发色的提督俘虏联想到被舰长带走的另一个，脑海中回忆起那个屁股的滋味，开口催促的下士已然淫欲难耐地咽起了口水。

——金发的提督被铐在士兵厕所那个尿垢最多的小便池里，双腿被脚镣分开，分别吊在便池上方的两根水管上。下半身什么也没穿，就连最后用以遮羞的私处毛发也被人剃光了。向上翻开的红肿屁眼像只肉壶似的盛着一小洼浊白的精液，合不拢地露在空气里——每被自己胯下的肉棍重重地捅上一下，都会发出精液溢出的咕啾水声。

那次他是晚上才接到命令和人一起去厕所里收拾残局，而那只肉壶在那时也不知道是已经被多少人用过了，他还没走进去，就被厕所外那股精液和尿液混杂在一起的淫臭味刺激得高高鼓起了裤裆。事后他才听说，那天下午自从第一个人发现了这只可供使用的免费便器，那个士兵厕所里噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声就没停过。

“……喂，你说的是那个吧，就是那个对吧？！”

走神的下士突然被拉了一下，只见身旁的同伴停下了脚步，陡然从鼻孔里喘出一股粗气，目不转睛地看着对面。

只见临近高级军官私人休息室的走廊上，那个名叫鲁兹的提督正如同母狗一样趴跪着。满脸肥油的中年贵族牵着俘虏脖颈上的狗链，正扬起手上的鞭子，毫不留情地责打着眼前高高翘起的赤裸屁股。

虽然没有女性那样丰满，但每打一下，那两瓣浑圆的脂肉也会淫荡地乱颤。而似乎是因为没将主人插在体内的肉棒在爬行的同时侍奉舒适，那只白皙的屁股上已经有了七八道红肿的鞭痕。

“……咕噜。”

不知是谁的喉结滚动了一下，但还没等两人分别掩饰一下勃起的下体，就看见他们的贵族舰长抬起了鲁兹的一条腿。就在这个瞬间，他们看到了金发提督下体深粉色的肉口前端，竟然就像性奴隶的私处有着主人的铭牌一样，穿着一枚硕大的银环。

“操！”

贵族舰长在抬起鲁兹的腿后很快就把阴茎再次插了进去。而就算是隔着舷窗听不见声音，偷窥的两人也能从鲁兹被插入后痉挛的身体想象出这只正被调教着的母狗在被主人牵着绳子，一边在抽打屁股下艰难地爬动，一边还得夹紧小穴挨着肏时，究竟会发出怎样放荡的呻吟。

而接下来的画面也没让他们失望。战败的提督俘虏被身后插着的肉棒顶的一下一下地向前爬。短短二十米的路，足足爬了十多分钟。直到靠近了休息室门前，大概是终于要射了，他们的贵族舰长这才收紧了连在鲁兹项圈上的牵引绳，双手掐住了那只满是红肿鞭痕的漂亮屁股。不顾金发提督被拉扯得高高昂起的头，将他掼在地上，耸动着胯部射了进去。

*

“真不愧是流淌着高贵的伯爵家族血脉的子侄，只被您调教了五天，这个便器提督的屁眼就已经完全变成雌穴一样的形状了啊。”

舰长私人休息室内，刚刚在鲁兹身上痛快地发泄了一番欲望的贵族男人正坐在椅子上喝着咖啡。而在他面前，一个衣服上带有鲁兹舰队徽章，却对遭到了悲惨对待的长官毫不在意的少校军官，正一脸谄媚地夸赞着贵族的雄风。

“哼，这种低贱平民的屁股也就只有这一种用途了。”听到这人还算会说话，对这份恭维还算满意的贵族舰长顿时点了点头，“……不过你上次提出的建议也还算不错。就算是今天又给这只雌犬打了一针强效媚药，刚刚带出去散步的时候他也还在不停地惨叫呢。”

他瞥了眼倒在地毯上，还在因为被射精而失神的鲁兹。

原先还会试图抗拒侵犯的神枪手，现在在连续五天的轮奸和药物折磨下，已经再也没有了反抗的力气。就算是能从强效媚药里短暂地清醒过来，也很快会被注入的新的发情药剂。甚至在眼前这个正对贵族摇尾乞怜的舰队叛徒为了保命而提出的、极尽讨好的建议下，金发提督的私处也被肆意玩弄和改造，供给面前的贵族取乐。

——阴茎只能羞辱性地朝下垂着。一旦他想要勃起，横着穿过龟头的惩罚环就会通过相连的短链带动穴口上的那枚银环，将那个原本只用于排泄的洞用力地向前扯。

“是母狗的话，就不该有勃起这种功能吧？高潮的话只能用屁股才对。之前的体检一直没有检查出来，现在既然发现了这个错误，就应该好好地纠正啊。”

无视了鲁兹在剧烈的痛苦下发出的悲鸣，在不停歇的媚药刺激下，屁眼被向前拉拽到极限的后果就是变成了雌穴一样的裂缝。甚至一旦被分开腿，就会如同准备好的飞机杯一样大大地张开，让使用者能够立刻插入泄欲。

“……今天很不错嘛，鲁兹阁下，肉洞打开的很大，看来刚刚在和主人出门散步的时候，确实有好好地发情过呢。”

走来的男人粗鲁地将倒在地上的鲁兹翻过了身体，接着伸手掰开了金发提督的大腿根部，如同检查物品是否好使一样查看了后穴。而在等到了中年贵族的点头后，这个讨好着贵族的叛徒少校更是一把拉起了鲁兹淡金色的头发，用力扇了一巴掌他前长官那张漂亮的脸。

“快点醒过来，你这雌犬，难道是还在被贵族大人内射的余韵里高潮吗？这可不行，就算是吃到了主人美味的精液，作为性处理工具的战败母狗也是没有资格享受快乐的。”

“……！”脸上的疼痛终于让鲁兹睁开眼睛。

眼前穿着少校军服的男人曾经是欣赏的属下，作为提督的鲁兹甚至花费过私人时间教导过这个男人一些射击技巧。而现在这个为了苟活而像狗一样舔过贵族靴子的叛徒正压在他原先长官的身上，用下流的目光扫视着鲁兹的下体。在对鲁兹的变形小穴和私处穿环发出了一阵啧啧的赞叹声后，他才快速解开了裤链，把自己的性器对准鲁兹刚刚才被使用完毕的肉洞塞了进去。

“……啊啊……”

“怎么样，虽然屁股还在痛，但是吃到了肉棒就又舒服起来了吧？”

乳头被用力地揪着，鼻腔里也全是男人恶心的口臭。如果还是一个星期前身为提督的鲁兹，一定会对准这张脸一拳打上去。但是现在，他已经变成了飞机杯一样的东西。被超量注射了媚药的身体变得只会追逐快乐。只要被插入，就会忘记除了性爱以外的所有事情。

“……恩……好棒……再深一点……♡”

明明是被侵犯者十分粗暴的对待着，鲁兹的穴肉却也讨好地绞紧，用被多人轮奸得来的经验卖力地侍奉着插入的阴茎。他甚至用手勾住了男人的脖子，情不自禁地将双腿缠到了男人的腰上去。

“哦哦！真是合格的母狗，已经相当会讨食了啊！”

感受到了阴茎被从根部整个裹住，湿热的肉壁也温顺地贴上来，亲吻似的一下下地吮吸，如同操着一只榨精机器般的舒适感让男人忍不住顺势将鲁兹抱了起来。

一边插着，他还一边羞辱性地扇打起金发提督在在操弄下不断发出咕啾声的屁股，“一天没让你去厕所里当肉便器就夹得这么紧！你就这么馋男人的肉棒吗？！”

不知是被操到即将脱力了，还是在回应着男人的问话，喘息着的鲁兹只是慢慢的吐出了小半截粉色的舌尖——被这个像是乞求舔食精液的动作刺激到的男人骂了一声，呼吸一下子就变得粗重起来。

如同在使用一只肉套子，他开始快速地在鲁兹的身体里进出，“再夹紧点！你这母狗！既然这么想要精液，马上就给我夹着屁股高潮吧！！！”

“唔嗯♡……啊啊！！♡♡♡！！——”

没有在意高潮中的鲁兹望向门口突然睁大的眼睛，男人最后急促地操了几下，就将鲁兹的穴口紧紧地摁在自己的胯上，几乎要将阴囊也塞进去，“好了！这就射给你！给我感激涕零一滴不剩地喝下去吧！你这贵族大人赏赐的交配母狗！！！”

“咕……咕噜噜噜……”

“……鲁兹！！！——你怎么敢——！”

和法伦海特一起从门口闯入的瓦列愤怒得几乎要捏碎墙壁。眼前的鲁兹就像是娼馆里最低级的男妓一样被人肆意使用着。浑身一件遮羞的衣服也没有，被中出漏下的精液甚至还在往地毯上滴！

“不该解释一下吗？这是在干什么？！”法伦海特也质问道。

——克涅利斯.鲁兹是身经百战的勇将，就算是战败了，也不该遭受到这样的羞辱。

但好似早就准备好了搪塞的理由，面对法伦海特的不满，贵族舰长只是好整以暇地说道，“阁下也听说了吧，宪兵队为了省事，直接给这个重要的俘虏一次性注射了三倍药量的自白剂。快速拷问好像产生了一点不良后果。鲁兹提督如果每天没有被人这样安慰的话，身体就会很难受。下官现在可是在保证明天需要在奥丁处刑的俘虏，能在被绞死之前好好活着啊。”

“……就算是这样，让这个人来做这么重要的事，岂不是鼓励下级军官反叛他们的长官吗？”法伦海特的目光从贵族男子扫向鲁兹身旁还没提好裤子的校官，“能够在战时毫不犹豫背叛了原先长官的狗，自然也可以为了新的骨头咬向现在的主人。”

“……嗯——”

贵族男人叹息了一声。此时距离抵达奥丁还剩最后的几个小时，放弃折磨鲁兹的最后机会实在是太可惜了，但直接得罪法伦海特也不是个好选择。看着将侵犯了鲁兹的男人猛然撞倒在地的瓦列，中年贵族忽而眼珠一转。

“既然这样，那不如就让瓦列提督接替剩下的工作好了。身份上也很合适。想必鲁兹提督会喜欢来自友僚的安慰的，是吧？”

上一次的性交刚刚才结束，大腿根部的精液痕迹甚至都还没有干，但身体里被注入的媚药就像是在应和中年贵族的话，让刚刚结束高潮、短暂地恢复了一丝神志的鲁兹，身体再次开始发热。

——明明之前从来没有过这样的经验，但不知道从什么时候开始，不管是坐在小便池上分开大腿，还是清理留有射精残余物的阴茎，都已经变成了熟练的事情。

闻到男性生殖器特有的臭味的时候，也会情不自禁地咽下唾液，想象着马上会品尝到的味道。就算现在屁股还火辣辣地疼着，但只要被人摸一摸私处，拉扯一下龟头上穿着的金属环和链子，身体就会又开始感到空虚难耐。

在这五天的时间里，已经被不知道多少人使用过了。这样淫乱的身体，已经完全沦为肉欲的奴隶了吧。

鲁兹从未如此讨厌过性爱。

……但想要瓦列却是很早之前就有的愿望。

这个想法的出现似乎成为了压倒理智和羞耻心的最后一根稻草。于是在大脑还没有被性爱和快乐再次支配之前，金发的提督突然主动跪在了地上。他分开腿，将自己被短链束缚着无法完全勃起的性器拨到一边，左手勾住穴口吊着的银环，右手两指就在瓦列的目光下伸进了自己被干得高高肿起的肉洞，近乎是不知廉耻地勾弄起来。

“哈……啊啊……等一下……里面有点……太多了……”

就算是无法反抗药物的作用，但至少……至少不可以用这样的身体来招待你。

用自己的手指卖力地玩弄着自己，被强效媚药发作折磨到浑身颤抖的鲁兹近乎是竭尽全力才忍住了体内令人抓狂的瘙痒。随着手指不停地翻搅着自己的肉壁，身体深处积攒了好几天、混合了不知道多少雄性臭味的黄白体液顿时顺着他的大腿根部失禁般地大股大股涌了出来。直到再弄不出任何一股精液了，他才像是终于满意了似的，用两只手重新掰开自己糜烂的肉穴，将里面漂亮的深粉色嫩肉露给瓦列看。

“……好……好了……来……来吧——♡”

*

“啊啊……呜……奥古斯特……好厉害……又要去了♡ ♡ ♡ ”

房间里不断响起咕啾的水声，空气里弥漫着浓郁的性交气味。鲁兹脸颊潮红，跪趴在地上，胸脯和乳尖在身后瓦列有节奏的撞击下正贴在金属地面上来回磨蹭。

不同于侍奉贵族和舰上士兵时因为觉得耻辱而不断试图压制媚药带来的快感，淡金色短发的提督现在就像一只真正发情的雌犬，一边因为吃到了心仪的肉棒而发出满足的浪叫，一边却又因为渴求着体内性器的射精而不停地摇晃着屁股。

大剂量的强效媚药和超量的自白剂完全烧坏了鲁兹的脑子。不管瓦列如何呼唤他，将他抱在怀里温声抚慰，瞳孔中已经失去了亮光的神枪手也只是将脑袋埋在瓦列的胯下，沿着军裤鼓起的线条，用鼻尖期待地嗅闻着。

除却性爱，如果说还有什么他还想要在最后也牢牢记住的事情，或许就是他在口中不断喊着的，那个叫做‘奥古斯特’的名字。

大概是想要尽早在弗雷德里希四世面前夸耀功绩，贵族们的军舰开得很快。所有被俘虏的提督在明日早晨就会随着军舰被押送到奥丁公开处以绞刑。

宇宙里没有白天，但如果将死的勇者们的声音在这最后之时终于能传达到大神奥丁的耳中，那么祂便会听到，一个正在笨拙地以亲吻来回应所爱之人不断呼唤自己名字的男人，正在祈祷光明之神巴德尔能降下光束，将窗外永恒的黑夜照亮。

【END】


End file.
